


The Other Half of Me

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's ideal plans for a proposal keep coming up dry until he realizes he should just go for it, no matter how long it takes to get to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> No internet/cable for four days = extreme boredom. So I spent a lot of the week writing and this happened. Title from the song "Mirror" by Justin Timberlake. Also, this is my first try at present tense and I'm pretty sure it's messed me up with the remainder of my stories.

He finally talks himself out of it when Ms. Pillsbury-turned-Mrs. Schuster brings in the cake (part wedding cake, part "congratulations on making it to Nationals" cake, and part "we're going to miss you, Brittany" cake). Besides, it's rude to propose during someone's wedding, even if the bride already ran off from the groom once before.

He decides on spring break, when there's nothing but flower buds and green grass to remind people of new beginnings. But Kurt picks up a few more days at Vogue and decides against flying home with Rachel for the week.

The next chance to do it is when Blaine arrives at the loft two days before his NYADA audition. He's immediately introduced to Adam and is whisked away to witness an Apples performance. Kurt is still as electrifying as ever up on stage, yet at the end of the performance, as Blaine gives the group a standing ovation, he can't take his eyes off Adam. Santana tells Blaine as soon as they arrive back in Bushwick that he needs to fight the way she didn't.

The final month of the school year is insane between prom (he takes Kitty, having bonded with her over their mutual distrust of Coach Washington, and they spend the entire evening dancing with Tina and Sam), Nationals (New Directions comes in fifth, but Blaine is thrilled because his parents flew in and came to the competition with Cooper and his new fling), and graduation that Blaine never gets a chance to plan his next attempt. The bro-weekend trip with Sam to Chicago to celebrate their newfound freedom introduces him to Anthony, a premed student at UIC who only makes Blaine feel a lack of connection when their lips meet.

Summer brings plenty of ups and downs to contend with; the rejection letter from NYADA greets him unceremoniously the moment he arrives home from Chicago, and NYU soon revives Blaine's hopes for his future. He runs into Jan at the Lima Bean one sweltering afternoon, and as he brushes off her question on how the wedding planning is going ("it's, ah…going," he eventually answers) she dives into the numerous decisions she and Liz have come up with for their nuptials. A week later, Blaine's grandmother has a massive stroke and he spends days up in Sandusky hoping, wishing she will recover to see him succeed, and the first time she opens her eyes he nearly breaks down.

Blaine can't lose the people that mean everything to him. His parents, his grandmother, Cooper, Sam, Kurt. Especially Kurt.

He sprints out of the car and into the house the moment his father pulls into the garage. Within minutes, his bedroom is a certified disaster area with clothes strewn from his closet and dresser and his Google Maps app is giving him the quickest route to Brooklyn. Knowing his parents retired to their bedroom early due to the exhaustion of the past week means Blaine has to write a note explaining his actions. He jots down "Heading to freshmen orientation - be back in a couple days" and hopes they buy it. He'll be in New York, at least, should they check up on him over that time.

Around the four hour mark of Blaine's trek, as he crosses the border into Pennsylvania, he understands why flying is much simpler. There is nothing around him on the interstate but pitch black, occasionally broken up by the brake lights of the semis he comes upon and passes. He feels he should turn around and return to Lima, that this is just another disaster in a string of ones to have happened since September. He then remembers the band of metal residing in the side pocket of his suitcase and the five times he made sure it was there before he left. There's no turning back, this is going to happen. He's completing himself, again.

When Blaine stops for gas at 2:30 in the morning he texts Santana asking what Kurt's plans are for the day. She replies back "moping around the loft like the kicked puppy he's been since Fake Sherlock left."

He immediately calls her. "Wow, short stuff, I underestimated your enthusiasm to that tidbit," she drawls when she answers.

"So Adam's gone?" Blaine asks.

"Oh yeah, graduation and a student visa can only keep you around for so long and he returned across the pond. Hummel's been really pissy ever since."

Blaine leans against the trunk of his car and sighs. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You of all people know how stubborn he is about people showing sympathy for him." He can picture Santana in his head, sitting cross-legged on her bed, blowing on her likely still wet nails. "Anyway, why are you checking up on him? Balls about to fall off from their new blue tint?"

"Watch it, Santana. I know what you were up to at the wedding as well, and who with…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she scoffs.

"Look, I'm going to be around the city with nothing to do and I just wondered if he was free."

"Blaine Warbler, where the hell are you right now?"

"Uh," he pauses to pull out the receipt from his gas purchase, "Falls Creek, Pennsylvania."

Santana gasps and nearly shrieks. "It's about damn time you got it together. Let me know when you get into the city and I'll drag Rachel to a strip club to remind her that, after Finn and the manwhore, there are much more acceptable men to her needs."

"Santana, I'm like five hours away," Blaine chuckles. "It's going to be eight or so when I arrive."

"Ah. Well, maybe breakfast or something will do instead. But Blaine? You should get a nap in at the next rest area. I know you drive like the grandpa you stole your wardrobe from and I don't want you falling asleep and wrecking on your way."

Blaine smiles to himself, hoping the poor gas station clerk isn't thinking he's a drug dealer from what he's witnessing inside. "Is that an admission that you'd miss me if I were gone, Miss Lopez?"

"You have no proof of that," she counters.

"I see how it is," he replies teasingly. "That's probably a good idea anyway, I've been up since 6:30 and it's been pretty tough staying awake the past hour. I'll call you once I'm in Manhattan so you can clear out, okay?"

"Okay. Oh, and Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Kurt's going to say yes," Santana says.

Blaine's jaw slackens at her words. "Wait, what?"

"Psychic Mexican third eye, gel boy." Before Blaine can ask exactly how she knows, Santana hangs up. He shakes his head at the ridiculousness that she would know about his intent to propose and finally climbs back into his vehicle.

\-------------------------

  
Blaine's brief catnap turns into a much longer, deeper sleep, and he wakes well after night has faded into day. It's also raining steadily, gently thumping the roof of his car. He stretches out in the driver's seat, his back aching from the number of hours he's been in it. When he grabs his phone to take a look at the forecast between the rest area and New York he notices his mother called, meaning she saw his note. Blaine calls her back and apologizes many times. He fibs that the orientation slipped through his mind after he signed up for it because he didn't want the two of them tagging along to voice their disapproval of Blaine's college decision. Once he assures her he's fine and relaxed, the call disconnects and he can finally check the weather, noting that the line of rain turns from green to yellow-orange in New Jersey.

A quick trip inside to use the restroom and purchase a cup of tar-like coffee refreshes Blaine and he's ready to continue the drive. Before long he sees the towering skyline from just outside Newark and East Rutherford. Blaine calls Santana as he pulls off the highway to let her know his position, and after a few jabs on her part on his wording, she hangs up to drag Rachel out for a girls' day in Manhattan. Blaine sets the phone in his cup holder and drives towards the Holland Tunnel.

The rain, of course, picks up before Blaine crosses into Queens and continues until he reaches the address he's been heading for the past fifteen hours, no, the past ten months. He pulls up and rushes out of his car, grabbing his suitcase just as a downpour drenches him head to toe. Blaine runs into the apartment building and sprints up the two flights of steps to Kurt's floor.

Blaine bangs on the door loudly, thankful his sleep kept him from doing this at the crack of dawn and waking up the neighbors. When Kurt finally slides the door open his heart stops. "Blaine?" Kurt says as he takes in the sight in the hallway. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? You're soaked, come on in and I'll get a towel fo-"

"No, Kurt, I need to say something first," Blaine interrupts. "Just listen, okay?"

Kurt's shock at his unexpected arrival soon fades into worry. "Blaine, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No questions, just…just listen." When Kurt nods, Blaine continues. "This past year should have been one of the best of my life. Senior year, class president, leader of New Directions. I had everything I should have needed and knew exactly where my life was headed - and I blew it all when I lost you.

"Kurt, saying I was an idiot to cheat on you is such a vast understatement, but I was. To this day, I still don't know why I doubted your commitment to our relationship. You were getting settled in, getting used to Rachel being around so much, learning the ropes at Vogue…of course your time for me was going to be limited. Yet because I've been burnt by people who should have loved me unconditionally before," Blaine pauses, thinking of his friend Ryan who turned their entire group on him when he came out, thinking of his parents' reluctance to his news and how fast they sent him to Dalton after the beating, "because they ditched me, I thought you did as well."

"Blaine, I would never-" Kurt starts before Blaine shakes his head.

"I know, honey. I know that so much now. But even now, after everything…the cheating, the refused phone calls…you told me at Thanksgiving that I was still your best friend. And I hope that's still true, because you've been mine since the day you stopped me on the staircase."

"Of course you are," Kurt nods.

A faint smile crosses Blaine's lips as he eases into the heart of his speech. "This past year has taught me so much about being a man. I've learned to own up to my mistakes, no matter how devastating they may be. I've also learned that forgiveness can come in time, as well as healing. But what I've learned most of all is that I can't live one more day without you by my side." Blaine drops to one knee, in the doorway, and takes Kurt's hands. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me? I'm not saying tomorrow, or next year, or even ten years from now if you want…but someday?"

He can tell how stunned Kurt is from the question. "Blaine…" Kurt croaks out after what feels like an hour. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Blaine replies. He massages the back of Kurt's hands with his thumbs. "I love you, more than _anything_ I love you."

"But why propose? We aren't even dating and you just want to jump into an engagement?" Kurt pulls his hands away and paces back and forth in front of Blaine. "We're only eighteen and twenty, Blaine. There's years ahead of us, years full of school and rehearsals and performances that will keep us apart long enough that we may only see each other in bed. What if it gets to be too much and we end up fighting those few times we are together? A breakup is one thing, but then we'd be talking about a divorce."

"Kurt," Blaine says as he stands up, "another thing I learned this year is that relationships need work to succeed. If I feel like you're shutting me out for any reason, I'll come to you and ask what's wrong, be it work or your dad's health, and I'll be there to help you out, help us out, rather than run away again. Because the last thing I want to do is live without you.

"And besides…we've done the boyfriend thing already. I know you're the one, and I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life showing the world how much you mean to me. So why start over where we were when we can start our lives together, as two halves of a whole?"

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. "You really go all out when you want something, don't you?" he asks.

"It's what I'm good at, isn't it?"

The longer Kurt walks around, the more Blaine can feel his heart preparing to shatter. Finally Kurt stops and turns to look at Blaine for a moment before rushing in and kissing him forcefully. It startles Blaine backwards, and when he regains his composure and begins kissing back he feels everything he's been missing since that fateful night; love, passion, and desire. He feels _alive_.

When Kurt breaks the kiss and moves away, Blaine worries he went too far. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Kurt turns and flashes a bright smile, one Blaine hasn't seen grace his face since immediately after his first NYADA audition. "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"It's just - I thought maybe I did something I shouldn't have?"

"Oh, no, you're fine," Kurt chuckles. He turns back, rolls Blaine's suitcase inside the loft, and closes the door. "I just don't want the neighbors to see or hear me celebrate my engagement."

It takes a moment for Blaine to register what Kurt said, but he nearly passes out when he does. "Are you saying yes?"

"I'm saying I trust you to not do anything like that again because it'll probably be a very costly divorce for you."

Blaine jumps back into Kurt's arms and kisses him again, this time much quicker. He takes his luggage from Kurt's side and pulls the ring box out, kneeling again so he can properly place the band on Kurt's finger. Kurt pulls him back up and before Blaine knows it, they're in Kurt's bed getting reacquainted with territory unseen since February.

He can remember their important sexual encounters vividly: the first time after _West Side Story_ , both too wired with nerves to ask if they were doing things wrong; after the Chandler fiasco when they worked through his insecurities to reconnect; the night before Kurt left for New York, taking their time to savor everything they would miss during their separation; after the "reception", when the tension was just too thick to ignore. This moment is completely different from each of them. It's the joining of two souls lost for so long, a spark igniting a passion that can't be ignored.

Kurt pauses once they've undressed and he's retrieved the lube and condoms from their current Santana-free hiding spot (a Cole Haan shoebox, three seasons ago, Finn having borrowed the shoes long ago and never returned them before Kurt left). "Blaine," he begins, "when you were with…"

"Yeah?" Blaine refuses to utter the name anymore. He'd been blocked on Facebook the morning he returned from New York, the final movement that brought Blaine to rock bottom.

"Well, um…you were safe, right?"

"Of course. It was just a blowjob, but I made sure there was protection."

"Okay," Kurt sighs in relief.

"And even then I still slept with another man on Valentine's Day, but I notice you didn't ask how he treated me," Blaine smirks.

"Shut up," Kurt laughs out before flipping the cap open. Blaine pecks his mouth in apology and shudders as he feels a finger enter him, then another. Kurt moves around to open him up and soon adds a third finger.

When Kurt pulls out minutes later Blaine nearly whimpers. "No, come back," he moans.

"Shhh, I'm right here," Kurt says as he tears the packet open to roll the condom on his cock. He hastily lubes himself up and lines up in front of Blaine's entrance. "I love you," he whispers before moving in.

"Love you, too," Blaine replies. He takes in every thrust in and out that Kurt makes, every movement that sets his nerves ablaze, and returns them, joining in the rhythm. His body is enveloped inside and out by Kurt's love and he knows he can never betray this again.

He recognizes when Kurt is getting close and guides him through the moment. "Keep going, baby, you're…oh, fuck, yeah, right there…" Just as he feels the beginning of his orgasm build deep inside, Kurt lets out a deep groan, thrusts in one last time, and collapses on top of Blaine.

"You did wonderful, sweetheart," Blaine says. "I missed this so much."

"Me too," Kurt says as he catches his breath. Once he recovers, he pulls out and reaches for Blaine's cock, stroking and twisting along the shaft until Blaine can't hold on any longer and spills out, over Kurt's hand and forearm and their stomachs.

Kurt pulls the condom off, tying it up and discarding of it as he goes to retrieve a towel from the linen closet to clean them off. "Good thing the girls weren't home, huh?" he asks. As Blaine bites his lip, Kurt makes the connection. "Santana knew, didn't she?"

"I may have called her to ask what you were doing today…" he trails off.

Kurt surges in for another kiss. "I should have known something was up when she dragged Rachel out of bed at 10 on a Monday. That girl never has a chance to sleep in thanks to _Funny Girl_ and the one day of the week she can?"

"I'll apologize to her when they get home," Blaine says.

"Ehh, I think she'll be pretty forgiving once she sees my new jewelry."

"Can I confess something?" Blaine props a pillow up against the headboard and sits up. "I bought the ring back in March. From Jan, that's how I met her."

Kurt pauses mid-swipe along his belly. "What?"

"The day you found out your dad was in remission? Seeing you happy again and thinking about the progress of the Prop 8 and DOMA hearings got me thinking about marrying you seriously. Not just from the plans we picked out when we were bored and talking about weddings, but the realization that I need to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So you just…bought this on a whim? Did anyone know?"

"Sam and Tina came to the store with me, and I…may have asked Burt for his blessing?"

"Blaine," Kurt says, harsher than Blaine expects. "Why? March? I was still with Adam at the time, there was no way I would have said yes then."

"I know," Blaine sighs. "I was going to ask right after Regionals, but then the wedding happened, and every other time I planned never worked out. But we're here now, aren't we?"

"You're lucky I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says as he tosses the towel into his laundry hamper and curls up next to Blaine. "I'm guessing you also spent the entire night driving here?"

"Sixteen hours. But four of that was spent sleeping at a rest stop so I'm fine." Blaine lets out a yawn to which Kurt begins laughing. "Okay, maybe another nap will do."

"That's what I figured." Kurt pulls the sheets up around them and kisses Blaine on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, fiancé."

"You too," Blaine mumbles before drifting off.

\-------------------------

  
When Blaine stirs again it's to laughter coming from the common area of the apartment. He extracts himself from Kurt's embrace and goes to grab a change of clothes before realizing his suitcase is still out there. Instead, he pulls on his underwear and grabs a pair of jeans and a distressed gray henley from Kurt's closet before padding through the opening of the curtain and towards the girls.

Rachel is the first to spot him. "Blaine! I didn't realize you're were coming into town today!" She closes the distance and envelops Blaine in her arms. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good, I'm so good," he says. "How have you been? I don't think I've talked to you since you started your role, so congratulations."

"Oh, why thank you! You know, once you're ready to hit the big time let me know and I'll hook you up with the casting director's number. She will adore you."

Blaine chuckles as Rachel is enthralled to bring up her albeit minor role. "I'll keep that in mind."

She changes the subject once she takes in his wardrobe. "So I take it you and Kurt have been busy getting reacquainted? I figured it wouldn't be long after he broke it off with Adam that you would come around and make…"

"Wait, since Kurt broke up with Adam?" Blaine asks.

He turns to Santana who feigns innocence. "Oh, I did say it was because of his visa, didn't I? I'm terribly sorry, I mixed the story up."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Yeah. He felt Adam was way more into him that Kurt into Adam and he couldn't deal with all the emotions that took him through. So he ended it to take care of his heart and keep from breaking Adam's."

Blaine contemplates Rachel's words and realizes what she most likely meant."When you say Kurt wasn't as into Adam…"

"Let's just say that while Kurt wanted to love Adam, he knew his heart laid elsewhere."

"And I didn't exactly lie to you," Santana adds as she joined them, "Adam really did go back to England. Kurt was the only thing holding him here after his graduation."

Blaine feels his knees buckle. Not only does Kurt still love him, but he never even took the chance to get over him. "You okay, Warbler?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. I am."

She takes him into her arms. "He did say yes, right? Before I need to go all Lima Heights on him?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Santana," Kurt speaks up from next to his curtain, wearing nothing but Blaine's favorite pair of pants on him. He flashes the ring now residing on his left hand and pulls his fiancé towards him. "I don't think I ever could have said no."

Rachel nearly squeals at the sight of the glimmering band. "Oh my god! You two!" She hugs Blane and Kurt at once. "Please tell me I get to be maid of honor?"

"Please, Berry, they're going to ask me," Santana scoffs.

"But I'm their best friend! How can they go through with it without my star power in the wedding party to draw the elite of the city in?"

"Guys," Blaine starts, "we only just got engaged. We haven't even talked about anything past this part."

Kurt nods in agreement. "And besides, the wedding probably won't be for a few years. We have plenty of time to decide if either of you will even be involved."

"Well, congratulations anyway. And Blaine, you should probably tone it down on the helmet hair if you're going to be caught in the rain and then sexed up." Blaine flushes red and tries to pat down his locks as Santana gives a teasing grin. "I really am happy for you two. If anyone from New Directions was going to tie the knot - no offense, Rachel - it was bound to be you two the moment they passed the laws out here."

"Thank you, Santana," Kurt says. "It really means a lot coming from you."

"So, Blaine," Rachel cuts in, changing the subject, "what are your plans for the remainder of your visit? I really hope you can make it out to my show sometime this week."

Blaine smiles at her. "I can't wait to tell everyone I saw Rachel Berry's first professional role," he teases. "Seriously, though, I should probably head to NYU at some point while I'm here. That's kind of why I told my parents I was coming here."

"Wednesday sound good?" Kurt asks. "I have to work all day tomorrow but I have a half-shift then before Isabelle heads out to a meeting. I know she'd love to meet you if you want to stop in with me."

"Sounds great," Blaine replies.

"And then we can go shopping to pick out a few essentials that you'll need when you move in come August."

Blaine stares at Kurt in amazement. "Really? You want me to move in?"

Kurt squeezes his shoulders and smiles. "We're starting our life together; why would I want you living anywhere else?"

It doesn't take long for Rachel to protest. "Wait, you got angry at me when Brody moved in without your approval, why does Blaine get to without you asking us?"

"Because I know you two won't say no to him," Kurt retorts.

"Fair point," she huffs, "and I promise I won't try to rekindle our brief romantic tryst."

They turn to Santana. "Hey, as long as he doesn't leave his shit all over and you two keep the sex to a decent decibel, I'm all for it."

Blaine laughs and drags Santana into the group hug. "And just to think, I didn't even even know I was going to be here twenty-four hours ago and now I'm already working on my future." He looks at his new roommates; a girl who challenges him to be a better performer with her own humongous talent, a brash yet faithful powerhouse of a woman, and the man he gets to spend forever with. He can deal with this.


End file.
